Tick, Tick, Tick …
Tick, Tick, Tick, ... ist die siebzehnte Folge, der zweiten Staffel von Castle. Beckett und Castle arbeiten mit FBI Agentin Jordan Shaw zusammen, um einen Killer dingfest zu machen, der eine Obsession zu Nikki Heat entwickelt hat. Zu spät bemerkt Becekett, dass sie selbt in die Schusslinie des Killers geraten ist. Handlung Castle kommt abends ins Revier, um seinen Kollegen die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, dass seine Bücher verfilmt werden sollen. Doch die gewünschte Reaktion bekommt er dabei lediglich von Ryan und Esposito. Beckett erhält derweil einen mysteriösen Anruf von einem "Fan", der behauptet, dass er jemanden an der Central Station umgebracht habe. Als das Team am vermeintlichen Tatort eintrifft, finden sie in einer der Telefonzellen tatsächlich eine Leiche. Der Tote stellt sich schließlich als Alex Peterman heraus, der als Anwalt gearbeitet hatte. Er wurde mit fünf Schüssen in die Brust getötet. Zeugen berichten außerdem, dass eine weiße, männliche Person sich vom Tatort entfernt hat. Bei der anschließenden Obduktion der Leiche entdeckt Lainie, dass in die Kugeln Buchstaben geritzt wurden, die das Wort "NIKKI" ergeben. Kurz darauf erhält Beckett erneut einen Anruf vom Mörder. Eine neue Leiche liege angeblich im Karussell des Central Parks, was sich ebenfalls als wahr herausstellt. Wie sich kurz darauf herausstellt, wurde die Frau mit vier Schüssen getötet. Auch dieses mal wurde eine Nachricht in die Kugeln geritzt, nämlich das Wort "WILL". Castle fühlt sich mittlerweile schuldig, da er Beckett durch seine Buchfigur Nikki Heat in Gefahr bringt, doch Beckett will davon nichts hören. Sie überzeugt ihn, dass er keinerlei Einfluss auf solche Ereignisse haben kann. Das FBI will sich nun um den Fall kümmern und bringt Agent Jordan Shaw als neue leitende Ermittlerin ins Spiel. Castle ist absolut beeindruckt, sowohl von Shaw und ihren Leistungen, als auch von den technischen Mitteln, die dem FBI zur Verfügung stehen. Beckett hingegen ist nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass sie sowohl den Fall, wie auch Castle nun mit einer anderen Frau teilen muss. Sie gibt sich jedoch geschlagen und lässt sich zunächst von Castle alle wichtigen Informationen über Shaw geben. Das zweite Opfer wurde derweil als Michelle Lewis identifiziert, die als Hunde-Ausführerin arbeitet. An der Tasche der Leiche finden die Ermittler außerdem den Abdruck eines kleinen Fingers, der auch an der Grand Central Station gefunden wurde. Dieser gehört Donald Salt, der auf Bewährung aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde. Vor dem Gebäude, in dem der Verdächtige wohnt, wird Castle von Shaw und auch Beckett angewiesen, im Auto zu bleiben. Die Polizei ist gerade dabei, das Haus zu betreten als Shaw bemerkt, dass Donald Salt gerade die Straße herunterkommt und die Polizisten sieht. Er will fliehen, wird aber von Castle gestoppt, der ihn mit einem Elektroschocker zur Strecke bringt. Jedoch fehlt Salts kleiner Finger. Im Verhör erzählt er, dass ihm jemand im Internet 5000$ für diesen geboten hat. Der Käufer hat ihm außerdem erzählt, dass Nikki Heat ihn festnehmen wird. Beckett bemerkt, dass der Finger säuberlich verbunden ist und schließt daraus, dass der Käufer dies getan haben muss. Außerdem ist auf dem Tapeverband ist ein Zahlencode aufgeschrieben worden. Nachdem die Ermittler nicht weiter kommen, erkennt Castle schließlich, dass es sich bei dem Zahlencode um Seitenzahlen, Zeilen und Wortstellen aus "Heat Wave" handelt. Diese ergeben den Satz: "I will kill someone else before midnight tonight unless you stop me." Es sind noch acht Stunden bis Mitternacht und das Team weiß nicht weiter. Beckett starrt auf ihr eigenes Board, an dem die aktuellen Informationen und Fälle hängen, die sie momentan bearbeiten. Castle kommt zu ihr und nachdem sie sich die Schuld daran gibt, dass ein Serienmörder in ihrem Namen tötet, zitiert er Beckett, dass ihr keine Schuld zukommen kann. Schließlich ruft der Mörder erneut an und lässt Beckett wissen, dass er von Nikki Heat enttäuscht sei, weil sie zugelassen habe, dass er erneut jemanden ermorden musste. Der Anruf wird zu einem Parkhaus zurückverfolgt, doch das Team findet lediglich den Schuh einer Frau, eine Blutlache und vier Patronenhülsen. Das Opfer scheint der Täter im Kofferraum mitgenommen zu haben. Beckett ist erschöpft und verzweifelt langsam, sodass Shaw ein Machtwort sprechen muss und Beckett nach Hause schickt. Martha hat sich unterdessen entschlossen bei ihrem Freund Chet einzuziehen und so Enkelin und Sohn endlich alleine wohnen zu lassen. Jedoch ist Alexis noch nicht ganz von der Idee überzeugt, weil sie ihre Großmutter gerne um sich hat. Castle versichert seiner Tochter jedoch, dass Martha schneller wieder bei ihnen einziehen wird, als ihnen lieb sein wird. Castle sorgt sich vielmehr um Beckett und fährt mit einer Flasche Wein zu ihr. Bei einem Gespräch auf dem Sofa lässt Beckett sich anmerken, dass ihr die enge Zusammenarbeit und die gute Chemie zwischen Shaw und Castle nicht passt. Dass sie eifersüchtig sei streitet sie jedoch vehement ab. Allerdings macht sie mit Castle aus, dass er nun zuerst alle Informationen ihr zukommen lässt. Als Beckett dann schlafen gehen will, lässt sich Castle nicht aus der Wohnung vertreiben. Er verbringt die Nacht auf der Couch, um auf Beckett aufzupassen. Morgens bereitet er ihr sogar ein Frühstück mit Kaffee und Pancakes zu. Die Stimmung wird zerstört als er die Zeitung hereinholen will und die vermisste Leiche mit der Haustür in die Wohnung fällt. Die Obduktion der Leiche und die in ihr gefundenen Patronenhülsen vervollständigen schließlich den Satz des Täters. "NIKKI WILL BURN". Aber Lainie hat noch mehr gefunden: das Opfer hatte Partikel unter den Fingernägeln und in den Haaren, die vor allem Tierpräparatoren benutzen. Die weiteren Ermittlungen geben preis, dass die Opfer untereinander verbunden waren: Das dritte Opfer, Sandra Keller, arbeitet tatsächlich als Präparatorin. Sie hatte einen Streit mit einem Kunden, der dem Phantombild ähnlich sieht. Er konnte das Ausstopfen seines Hundes nicht bezahlen. Der Hund war von einem Rottweiler im Park totgebissen worden, den Michelle Lewis, das zweite Opfer, ausgeführt hatte. Zwei Tage später wurde in das Geschäft eingebrochen und der Hund und Formaldehyd entwendet. Das erste Opfer, Alex Peterman, hatte den Prozess über den toten Hund abgelehnt. Aus den Unterlagen ergibt sich, dass der Klient ein gewisser "Benjamin Conrad" sein sollte, der identisch mit der Skizze vom Verdächtigen ist. Das Team fährt zu der Adresse von Conrad und betritt das Gebäude, während Beckett noch mit Castle redet. Just in diesem Moment ruft der Mörder wieder an. Beckett und Castle können ihn an einem der Fenster sehen, mit einer Pistole in der linken Hand. Er erschießt sich kurz darauf selbst. In der Wohnung finden die Ermittler schließlich Materialien, um eine Bombe zu bauen, doch anscheinend kam Conrad nicht mehr dazu, diese zum Explodieren zu bringen. Castle sieht sich am Abend nochmal die Tatortfotos an und bemerkt plötzlich, dass die Leiche von Ben Conrad die Waffe in der rechten Hand hat. Er kann sich nicht selbst erschossen haben, weil Beckett und Castle gesehen haben, dass er die Waffe in der anderen Hand hatte. Der Killer hat sie hereingelegt und wollte, dass sie sich sicher fühlen, damit er seinen Plan vollenden kann. Castle versucht daraufhin Beckett zu warnen, doch sie ist unter der Dusche und hört das Klingeln des Telefons erst spät. Sie kann noch hören, wie Castle ihr zuruft, dass Ben Conrad nicht der Mörder ist, als ein anderes Handy klingelt und eine automatische Stimme "Goodbye Nikki!" sagt. Draußen rennt Castle auf das Gebäude zu, kann aber nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie eine Explosion Becketts Apartment zerstört. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Stars * Dana Delany als Special Agent Jordan Shaw * Leonard Roberts als Special Agent Jason Avery * Andrew Rothenberg als Donald Salt ungesehene Gast Stars * Dameon Clarke als Scott Dunn * Barbara Anne Klein als Sandra Keller * Nicholas Patitucci als Ben Conrad Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S2